Complex Coding
by Sylph of Light
Summary: It's not easy hiding who you really are. It takes hard work and dedication to be someone else. Sollux Captor must rebuild the lie that he has created when he moves to a new town filled with new people and attend a new school. Will it all fall apart? (Multiple pairings)


My first Homestuck fanfiction! Yay!

Word of Warning: I type the lisp because I'm just that kind of person.

Pronunciation Warning:

**Cai **- _S-eye (A play on Psiioniic)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. That would be Hussie.

**Chapter I: That Was Confusing**

_"You, you can't be theriouth? Tell me thith ith thome kind of trick!"_

_Cai Captor sighed as he rubbed his aching temples; a sign that a painful headache was coming. He knew this was coming and he should have prepared for it but part of him had been hoping that this would go smoothly. Apparently he was asking for too much. His daughter, his not so little princess was angry because he had told her they were moving away from their home._

_"You can't thith to me," She screamed as she flailed her skinny arms. "Do you know how much work I put into hiding who I am?!"_

_"Solluxandria-"_

_"Don't call me that! My name ith Tholluxth!" _

_Her father sighed and looked down, his mismatched eyes showed his sadness. That's right. His little girl had started acting like after she turned 9 years old and realized she wasn't like her fathers or her big brother. At first they thought it was a phase of some kind but when they realized that the schools were expecting two sons it sort of hit home._

_"Come on, Sol. If you can hack a computer here, you can hack a computer there. It shouldn't be a problem for a genius like yourself." That was Byron, his partner. The man could be a bit dense sometimes but he loved him nonetheless. Cai looked over at him and saw the playful smirk. "Unless you're scared that they have some special security measures meant to keep sneaky hackers like you out."_

_"Hey! I can probably hack their pathetic thythtem in my thleep! Don't doubt me! You've theen what I can do," Solluxandria said as she crossed her arms and pouted. Cai chuckled and rose to his feet, wrapping his arms around his little girl. She blinked and looked up at him with confused, mismatched eyes. He brushed his thumb across the skin under her blue eye._

_"Daddy...?" She sounded concerned. "Are you alright?"_

_"I just want you happy, princess." He saw the spark of guilt before she looked down. He made the attempt to cheer her up, even if it was only a little bit. "I know it probably doesn't mean much but the Pyrope's are moving to the same town as us. Robin got a job offer." She looked up._

_"Really? They're moving with uth?" There was a bit of hope in those gem-like eyes._

_"Yeah. Does that make this any easier for you?"_

_"It doeth a little bit. At leatht I'll have TZ to hang out with," Sollux said softly as she turned in her father's arms so she could wrap her own around his midsection. Cai smiled and nuzzled the top of her head. He just wanted his princess happy. Even if she was hiding who she really was._

_"I love you, my little bumblebee."_

_"I love too, daddy."_

Robin Pyrope had a huge grin on her face as she drove down the highway. She was following the Captor family to their new home. Part of her was excited about this new job but another part of her was worried about her girls, all three of them. The woman stole a glance at the situation in the back seat. Her grin softened into a gentle smile. Crammed into the back seat were all four kids. The Captor's vehicle had been packed tight with most of Sollux and Cai's technology since they had both thrown a fit about the movers destroying it. So, she had volunteered to take the children with her.

From left to right it was Mituna, Latula, Sollux and Terezi. They had fallen asleep a couple hours ago. Mituna was snoring somewhat loudly and his face was squished against Latula's shoulder. Her eldest daughter had rested her head upon her boyfriend's while her right arm was wrapped tightly around Sollux's skinny form. The hacker was sitting sideways with her head resting against Latula's other shoulder and her arms were around Terezi, who was sitting sideways as well between her friend's legs. It was an adorable sight. Part of her wished she had the time to take a picture.

She faced the road once more and followed the car ahead of her off an exit. As soon as they got off the highway they pulled into a nearby gas station. Robin killed the engine and got out of the car. She watched Byron head for the building to pay for gas and noticed that Cai was coming her way.

"How are the kids? They kill each other yet?" He asked as he peeked in through the window. He grinned. "Such a massacre."

"Oh yeah, they really throttled each other. Should have seen it earlier, there was so much blood. Thought the cops would have pulled me over." Robin giggled softly as she pulled out her phone and opened the door to the back seat to snap a couple pictures.

"Hey, Robin?"

"What?" She shut the door and glanced at her friend. There was worry written all over his face. Out of the pair, Cai was definitely the one who stressed the most. "Talk to me."

"Do you think they'll accept her? Well, him." She had seen this coming a mile away. "I know how kids can be. They're cruel and cold and they know how to beat people down to the point where they don't want to get up. They just want to give up and sometimes do stupid things. I don't want-"

"Hey, don't talk like that. Have a little more faith in Sollux. She might not be what society wants or accepts but when have you known her to give a flying fuck? This is the girl that can probably hack into a government computer and have the world wrapped around her tiny fingers." Robin smiled. "Hell, she could be the next dictator."

"Solluxandria Captor, Princess of the World." Cai paused and grinned. "Both realistic and digital."

"See? There's no need to worry," Robin said as she walked around the car and patted his back. "Besides, if any of those little bastards are cruel to her I'm sure Terezi will be there to strike them down her cane of justice."

"Gods help them all. That girl really knows how to use that thing," Cai said as he looked at the walking cane that was on the floor of the backseat. It was custom made to have a dragon's head on the top. "You raised a killer."

"No, I raised a fighter. Just like you did." Robin peeked into the car. "Sollux Captor, male or female, is a tough nut to crack."

"We're living in a crappy gated community called Alternia?" Sollux asked. She and Terezi had their faces pressed against the glass of the window. "Thith thuckth! I don't want to live here! I want to go back home! Thip me off to Alathka! Thend me to the brig! But don't make me live here!"

"Oh come on, Appleberry!" Terezi grinned because she knew her friend hated that stupid nickname. Sollux pouted. "Don't give me that look. This is going to be a brand new adventure!"

"Yeah, it'll be awesome," Latula said as she pulled Sollux towards her and held her close. The hacker didn't have it in her to pull away from the one she saw as a big sister, even if the hug was starting to cut off her air supply. The radical girl grinned and kissed the top of Sollux's head. "You got me and Tuna! And don't forget the bringer of justice over there!"

"I smell trouble a mile away!" Terezi had rolled down the window and was screaming, warning the neighborhood that they had arrived. She took another whiff of the air. "And cherries! There is a heavy cherry scent in the air."

"Only you could thmell cherrieth in the air, TZ." Sollux curled up against Latula's side, showing her obvious distaste about being in the new community. "I all thmell ith awful garbage."

"Don't be that way, Sollux!" Mituna reached over and grasped his sister's face, giving it a few painful squishes. Sometimes he had a problem controlling his own strength. "Our dads busted their asses to get us here! Be, ugh! You know... be..."

"Grateful, babe?" Latula offered.

"Yeah! Be that! Be grateful!" Mituna gave Sollux another squish before releasing her.

"I'll be grateful when we move back," Sollux murmured softly as she buried her face in Latula's shoulder.

They had parked in front of two houses, one yellow and the other teal. Sollux crawled out of the car after Terezi. Her feet had fallen asleep, her whole body just plain ached and she wanted to drop. But sadly that wasn't going to happen because people were just nosy and they loved to poke around in other peoples' business. There was a small group of three approaching them. Sollux was quick to run towards her fathers, choosing to hide behind Cai.

"Hey, no need to be rude. These people are our neighbors. We need to be polite and introduce ourselves." Cai grinned and waved. "Afternoon."

"Welcome to the neighborhood. My name is Derreck Vantas. These two boys" He motioned to two kids on either side of him. "Are my sons, Kankri and Karkat. Say hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I do hope you enjoy our neighborhood and might I say-"

"Shut the fuck up, Kankri! They don't want to listen to you fucking rant all fucking day! They've been stuck in a car for who knows how the fuck long and the first thing they hear is your obnoxious voice. Might as well chase them the fuck away with torches and pitchforks while we're at it!" Sollux managed to suppress her giggle but couldn't do anything with the grin. "What the fuck is funny?"

"Karkat! That's enough. I'm sorry about him. Karkat has a rather colorful vocabulary," Derreck said as he firmly grabbed the back of his son's coat and forced the hood over his head. "I also have two daughters, Meulin and Nepeta but they're out with their mother right now."

"Perhaps another time. My name is Cai Captor and this is my uh, partner. Byron Captor. This is my son, Mituna."

"Hello!"

"And this is my...other son, Solluxander." It felt so weird to say, even after all these years.

"You can call me Tholluxth," She said as she crossed her arms.

"What the ever loving fuck is wrong with you?" Karkat managed to wiggle away from his father. "Are you retarded?"

"No, I have a lithp, you ath!" Sollux growled. "I think you're retarded!"

"Boys, boys. No need to fight," Derreck said as he rested his hands on their shoulders. "Karkat, apologize to this young man right now. Or now more of that ridiculous game you play... suburb or whatever."

"You play THBURB?" Sollux looked at Karkat. The angry teen couldn't see it but her eyes had gone wide with wonder.

"Fuck yeah I play SBURB." The boy grinned and crossed his arms proudly. Derreck chuckled and joined the adults in simple conversation. The rest of the kids had started talking about their game.

"TZ and I play too."

"Who the ever loving fuck is TZ?" Karkat asked.

"I'm TZ! It stands for Terezi. The last name is Pyrope." Terezi gently whacked Karkat with the end of her cane. "And you smell like cherries!"

"Ow! That was uncalled for you, nooksniffer!" Karkat tried to grab it but Terezi was pretty quick. "And what the fuck do you mean by that? I don't smell like cherries!"

"What is a nooksniffer?" Sollux asked as she tilted her head.

"Someone who sniffs nooks! What the fuck else would it be?" Karkat stated this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now-"

"Karkat, come on. Dad said it's time to go home." It was Kankri. Karkat snorted and shook his head before mumbling 'bye fuckasses' and running after his family, leaving Terezi and Sollux behind.

"That was interesting."

"That wath... confuthing."

**End Note:**

Just for another warning, Sollux will be referred to as a female when around her family and the Pyropes. Around anyone else alone, Sollux will be male. ^-^

But that's the end of the first chapter. I'm more proud of it!

Let me know what you think in a review/comment. I do take constructive criticism. Flames will be used to fuel my ships! *snickers* Chapters might get longer in the future.


End file.
